1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a tail gate glass for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning a tail gate glass for a vehicle capable of cleaning the tail gate glass by scattering a cleaning liquid sprayed to the tail gate glass using wind generated by driving of vehicle, that is, driving wind.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a hatch back vehicle, a sports utility vehicle (SUV), and a multi-purpose vehicle (MPV) having a high overall height, a drag occurs at the rear of the vehicle, and dust or moisture included in the air easily pollutes a tail gate glass (rear glass) due to the drag.
In addition, when the vehicles having the high overall height are driven at a high speed, a lift phenomenon that a vehicle body is lifted easily occurs, and fuel efficiency and driving stability are deteriorated due to the lift phenomenon.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to remove a pollutant of a tail gate glass 1, a technology of spraying a cleaning liquid (washer liquid) to the tail gate glass 1 at a high pressure using a nozzle and operating a rear wiper 2 to clean the tail gate glass 1 using the sprayed cleaning liquid has been universally used. In addition, a technology of using a rear spoiler 3 to prevent a lift phenomenon when a vehicle is driven at a high speed, thereby securing driving stability of the vehicle has been used.
However, in a scheme of removing the pollutant of the tail gate glass 1 using the rear wiper 2, an actuator (motor) for operating the rear wiper 2 is required. As a result, there is a disadvantage that a cost and a weight are increased.
In addition, there is also a disadvantage that the rear wiper 2, which is a consumable, should be replaced by a new product after it is used for a predetermined period.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.